


стэньте луну

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Gen, High School, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: любыми хорошими идеями бокуто хочет поделиться с акааши
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	стэньте луну

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiaoiseul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/gifts).



> с днём рождения, акааши

— эй, кейджи, — одноклассница пихает его локтём, и у акааши рис попадает не в то горло. он кашляет из-за риса, а одноклассница наверняка думает, что из-за её следующих слов громким шёпотом:

— вон, смотри, твой безумный пригнал.

акааши вертит головой в поисках беспорядочно торчащей белой пежни. он одновременно пытается экстренно доесть, чтобы потом уже не пришлось отвлекаться на обед. но бокуто заходит со спины. "Финт!", обычно радостно восклицает он, когда удаётся незаметно подкрасться. удаётся нечасто, но бокуто — как и во всём — очень старается и радуется каждой удаче.

— акаши, — бокуто суёт в лицо акааши телефон, а себе в рот сразу два куска карааге. — акаши, смотри, какие классные!

— он акааши, — говорит одноклассница и фыркает перед тем, как забрать свой поднос с пустой посудой и уйти. акааши уже даже не пытается исправлять. он осторожно цепляет палочками лежащую рядом с рисом морковку и сосредоточенно смотрит в экран телефона бокуто. незнакомые кпоп девочки с закрытыми глазами рисуют друг у друга на спинах.

— смотри, смотри, — с восторгом бубнит проживавший карааге бокуто и заваливается на акааши так, что лбом почти упирается ему в лоб. бокуто большой, теплый и воодушевленный почти как на волейбольном матче. акааши любит смотреть с ним видео и любит, что бокуто всегда хочет ему их показывать.

— это мой любимый момент!!

бокуто жмёт на паузу, отматывает пять секунд назад, страдает, что попал не туда, отматывает снова, и акааши путается в девочках окончательно. в ухо бокуто сопит о том, что какую-то из них он уже решил собирать и пора копить на альбом.

— бокуто-сан, но ты вчера уже застэнил луну.

— о май гуднесс! — бокуто изображает движение из клипа своей биаски в предыдущей группе.

— и ред вельвет на прошлой неделе.

— ну да, — бокуто кивает и смотрит на акааши встревоженно, — а что, разве так нельзя? акаши, а ты видел ещё камбэк блэкпинк? акаши, джису очень красивая.

— бокуто-сан, — вздыхает акааши и крадет у него один из кусочков карааге. а что, ему нужны силы. — вы не можете стэнить ВСЕХ кпоп девочек.

растерянность на лице бокуто такая, будто ему сказали, что волейбольный клуб превратили в лыжный. он смотрит на так и стоящее на паузе видео, потом на акааши, потом на карааге — и снова кидает в рот куски дуплетом. так у него есть время подумать над словами акааши, пока он ест. в задумчивости бокуто подъедает и овощи тоже, совсем как тренер велел.

— но акаши, — вздыхает он потом и понуро сверлит взглядом свои стоптанные ботинки. — но ведь они все такие хорошие.

и это, конечно, правда. акааши и сам не дурак кого-нибудь застэнить, особенно если про группу ему рассказывает бокуто.

— акаши, акаши, но вообще знаешь что, — бокуто, очевидно нашедший решение всех проблем и хорошее настроение заодно, трясёт акааши за плечо, — вот когда я стану про асом, я куплю все-все карточки. и тебе тоже. включая лимитные!


End file.
